Generally a miniature type decorative light bulb series is made by serially connecting a plurality of small light bulbs with electrical wires that enter each light bulb socket from the lower end of the socket and conduct electrical currents to the light bulb via contact terminals. When a light bulb series is in use, it often requires to bend the connecting electrical wires toward one side or the other side depending on what the occasions it is used. As a result, after the electrical wires being bent a few times, they rupture at the deflection point, resulting in poor contacts. Hence, it is desirable to have an improved light bulb socket structure that can prevent the electrical wires from being broken.
In view of the above problem, the object of the present invention is to provide an innovative light bulb socket structure that can prevent electrical wires from being broken, prolonging the service life and enhancing the efficiency thereof. Now the detailed structure and features of the invention will be described below with reference to the accompanying drawings.